All of Me
by conchick
Summary: Life is about change. Allegiances change and enemies become friends. It is all about coping with those drastic change without letting them change our core. This is the story of two such individuals. An unlikely romance birthed out of hatred.
1. Chapter 1

All of Me

Chapter 1 Changes

 **A/N: So, I got on the band wagon of this unusual/very unlikely pairing. I didn't like it at first but it grew on me after reading other fics. I am kind of a Romeo and Juliet hopeless romantic at times anyway. This came about after reading a fic Crippled Heart by mokonahapuuuuuu based on the song "Bleeding Love". It fit Arcee and I heard "All of Me" as Knock Out's response. The plot bunny would not hop away. The following chapters will be all about how it came to this.**

 **"** **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…all of me loves all of you, all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections…" yeah it fits.**

He looked into her soft blue optics and laughed. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was but there was something about the Autobot two wheeler that he absolutely loved, almost as much as he loved himself.

"What is so funny Knock Out?" she asked smiling back as she stared into his crimson optics.

Arcee had a pretty good idea of what was going through her new love's processor though because she often found herself thinking the same thing. They were the last two bots anyone would have thought would be together, and yet here they were. Unicron was destroyed, the war was over, and their planet was once again capable of sustaining and creating life. Sure it had come at a high price, the biggest one of course being Optimus' sacrifice to save the well. She wasn't sure how things would go on. She assumed she would stay in warrior mode due to the fact that as far as she knew Starscream was still out there and he would not care that Megatron had disbanded the decepticons, but she never once thought she would love again. She certaninly never imagined it would be with the former con, Knock Out. She hated him so long and was certain the feeling was mutual once, yet here they were, laughing, enjoying each other. She was just surprised it would happen again, she feared getting too close. The war was over but something could happen. She had lost two already, at decepticon hands too now she was holding the hand of a former decepticon.

"Nothing," he answered but still didn't stop staring at her. "Just that Primus, or the universe, or whatever has one sick sense of humor. Not too long ago I wanted to see your pretty frame in pieces, now if anyone ever put a hand on you, even so much as scratched your finish, I would-" he paused for the right word.

"You'd what return to your old self on them?" Arcee finished for him and laughed softly too. "I can protect myself you know."

"Perfectly, but why should you."

"Ok You can be my knight in shining crimson armor if you must but there is no one to so much as spar with right now. We could fix that and stay in practice, or we could make better use of our time." She told him as she put him on his back."

"How's that my knight?" she joked.

"My finish! Crazy autobot, I'll get you for that." His eyes still glowing with mischief.

They went through the motions of a sparing match until the sun began to set and the planet twinkled in the twilight.

She sat down beside him cycling air through her vents. "I will buff it for you later."

"Okay, but with what I have planed I am sure it will only get scratched up more." Before she could answer he was over her running his hands down her door wings and his fingers in the transformation seams along her shoulder and neck. He parted the wires. "Just say the words, beautiful. I want all of you."

"Knock Out!" she whispered as pleasure hit her processor. "Here?" she asked as she made circles with her fingers around his chassis.

"Why not?" He knew all the right buttons and before long he was on her, and his glossa on hers. "All of you." He said again through kisses. "You can have me" He transformed his spark chamber exposing his intimate circurty and spark. The blue orb of his spark shown like the stars above them.

Arcee cycled air desperately trying to cool off her heated systems. He spark reacted to his and the pleasure grew as the interface strengthened and they overloaded.

Arcee onlined her optics as the sun came over the horizon. Knock out was beside her watching the sun rise as if scrutinizing it.

"Knock Out?" she asked unsure of the events of the last day were real.

"What Mien herz? He said as he turned to her. Beautiful morning, isn't it?

"Yes it is. It is almost as beautiful as you." She said buttering him up. She determined it had not been a dream and was okay with it. "There is stuff to do. We need to refuel and get busy."

"Agreed" he said and handed her a cube of energon and helped her to her pedes. They walked together back to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First meeting

 **A/N I always imagined Knock Out worked for both sides at the beginning of the war and that both sides tried to recruit him at some point after it was clear that it wasn't going to be a short skirmish. Hence, the original meeting. In my story 'Unbreakable Bonds" Knockout officially joins the Decepticons. Ratchet chose Arcee to do the surgery in Operation Bumblebee so I it is a safe bet she had more than just basic first aid knowledge. DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot**.

Knockout was exhausted and running low on fuel. He had been in this particular triage unit for what seemed like orns. He checked his internal chronometer. In actuality it had been only a joor and a half. Still longer than the normal orns he worked before the war. He had it pretty good before the fighting broke out. He was doing ok renting his services to both sides currently and saw no real need to pick a side. He was determined that no one would persuade him as this was paying off and he could quit when he got tired. Knock Out liked to believe he had honor and didn't see himself going AWOL but knew he wouldn't be stuck on the losing side. This way he would not have to. He was distracted from his musings. He was easily distracted at this point due to the fact that the CMO recently came in and he was now just reduced to field medic and welding minor injuries of the walking wounded. A young blue femme approached him with a cube of energon.

"Why don't you take a short break? We have enough hands now that the battle seems to be over for the moment. I would hate for you to crash if the fighting picks up again. I will finish this for you" Her blue optics sparkled with genuine concern.

"Thank you" Knockout was grateful and took the cube from her but stood by and watched her weld. "You do excellent work. How long have you been a medic?"

"Only since the start of the war. I got my training on the field. The Autobots recruited me as a soldier. I learn fast and along with being smaller than most I got drafted as a junior medic. I would rather fight on the front lines though. That is what I signed up for."

"You fight? I wouldn't see you as one who would want to risk her spark"

"What? You think I am soft? You're not one of those bots who think femmes can't fight are you because I can kick your tailpipe right here mech!"

"No not at all. Didn't think you would want to mess up your finish." He chuckled softly. "Honestly I don't. That and would rather not offline, thank you very much."

"Vain much?" she asked giving him a suspicious look. "When did they convince you to join the cause?"

"They didn't! I am a medic and this provides a steady job. I do what has to be done." He didn't want to say more due to the fact he had no doubt healed some of the ones she thought she took out, and fortunately he didn't have to because another red mech walked up behind Arcee.

"I was told by triage that they were treating the walking wounded over here." He smiled at her and greeted Knockout. "Hey doc, I'm Cliffjumper thanks for helping out my friend over there. When are you going to officially join up?" He saw Knockout's hesitancy. "You're not thinking about leaving and helping those slagging Cons are ya because…"

"Not here, Cliff" Arcee interrupted.

"This will be over soon." Knockout answered trying to be polite but he decided he already didn't like this bot. There was something about Arcee though. Something that almost made him want to sign up right there.

"Unfortunately I can't be so certain." He answered as he stepped away from the mech and looked back at Arcee. She was already tending to Cliffjumpers minor injuries and laughing. Knockout fought back a snarl. He didn't like that mech but he mentally kicked himself. this was certainly not jealousy, it couldn't be. He didn't have time to think about it much longer as the call went out more incoming wounded. This time it was the wreckers.

As Knockout watched Arcee leave and left for the O.R. to tend the wreckers he thought of a blue wrecker he treated once in Koan, and shook his head. They were a force to be reckoned with that was for sure. Arcee was already calling for energon. He went to help her. Could he have feelings for her he wondered. Something told him that he most likely wouldn't see her like this again.

 **A/N: The following chapters will have more action and be longer. I just needed this one to finish setting up the story. In the next chapter they meet as enemies.**


End file.
